


Too quiet love

by amypond633



Series: I dont want the world, i want you [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Magnus Bane, M/M, Magnus Bane's Cat Eyes, Only malec really, Supportive Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 05:19:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11730315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amypond633/pseuds/amypond633





	Too quiet love

Magnus was tired, like ready to sleep for a week tired. He had spent the last few days at the institute trying to help Alec and his siblings with finding valentine, and he hasn't slept more that an hour here and there on the couch in Alec's office.  
He was currently standing facing Alec who was sitting on his desk, Izzy, Jace, and Clary all stood around them all looking as tired as Magnus felt. They were going back over maps of new York and idris trying to think of where Valentine would be hiding.  
"We already checked the cabin by lake lyn," Jace said, pointing on the map. "He had obviously been and left before we arrived."  
"He's smart enough not to go back where we could be waiting for him." Alec added.  
"Was there anywhere else he took you Jace?" Clary asked.  
"No where that secluded."  
Magnus sighed, it was the same conversation they had had a million times already. He honestly just wanted to go home and cuddle with Alec in his own bed.  
He looked up at Alec who was looking at the ground in concentration. Magnus smiled as he watched his boyfriends face slowly crinkle as he tried to think. It was one of his cuter faces in Mganus' opinion.  
Alec glanced up and smiled back at Magnus. He turned away before he could see the change in Alec's expression. Before he could fully turn his eyes to look at Jace, a hand slipped over Magnus' eyes.  
"What--?"  
Alec's voice was suddenly whispering right in his ear. "Your eyes"  
Only then did Magnus realize that his glamor was no longer up. Quickly closing his eyes and pulling away from Alec he tried to put it back in place. It took more effort that usual, but his eyes slowly returned to brown.  
"Maybe we should all go to bed," Alec said as Magnus reopened his eyes. "We aren't going to get anything done while we're so tired."  
Understanding, Jace, Clary, and Izzy all left the office, dragging their feet as exastion caught up to them in full.  
For a moment Alec and Magnus just stood in silence, watching each others tired faces. Untill Magnus began so sway a little and his glamor once again fell.  
"Can you make a portal?" Alec asked quietly. "Or do you wanna sleep here?"  
Magnus stayed silent, dropping his gaze to the floor.  
"Magnus?" Alec reached out and grabbed his hand "what's wrong?"  
Without saying a word Magnus flicked his hand and a portal opened. Squeezing Alec's hand he led them through the portal and into their bedroom. Too tired for anything else Magnus walked over to the bed and pulled Alec down on top of himself falling asleep immediately.  
Alec laughed and untangled himself from the sleeping worlock. Standing up he began to undress and change into pajamas. Once he was ready for bed he walked over to Magnus and began the same prosses on him.  
Taking off his makeup with the wipes on the vanity, removing each ring, bracelet, and necklace, and putting them away where they belonged. He changed Magnus into his favorite pair of silk pajamas, and then crawled into bed with him.  
Magnus curled into Alec in his sleep and began to softly snore, something he only did when he was truly exhausted. Soon with his worlock warped tightly in his arms Alec fell asleep as well, and if his snores joined Magnus' no would know.

 

Alec woke up the next morning, or closer to afternoon, to an empty bed. He got up slowly and made his way out of the room. The smell of coffee and tea lead Alec to the kitchen where Magnus was standing at the table with a cup in his hand, staring of into space.  
Alec recognized the smell of the Jasmine tea quickly, he had once referred to it to Jace and Magnus' sad tea. He only brought it out when he was upset about something.  
Walking over Alec put his arms around Magnus and kissed his shoulder where his shirt had fallen.  
"Good morning" He wispered, placing his chin where he had kissed.  
Magnus didn't reply, only set his cup down to show he had heard Alec.  
"Magnus what's wrong?" Alec pulled away a little as Magnus turned to face him.  
"I made you coffee" he looked up at Alec and smiled, pretending not he hear the question.  
Stepping away Magnus grabbed a mug of black liquid and handed it to Alec. He took the cup and took a sip, it was made perfectly how Alec liked it as always, but he was to occupied with the distant look Magnus gave him to notice.  
Setting the mug down Alec stepped closer. "Magnus what is it?" he reached out and grabbed his arms gently. "What's wrong?"  
"Nothing, I'm fine" Magnus tried to turn away but Alec held him in place.  
"Magnus," his voice was filled with love "please don't lie to me"  
Magnus sighed, "its nothing, really. You shouldn't worry."  
"I'm gonna worry, espetialy if you don't talk to me." Alec held onto him tighter "please Magnus, you can tell me.  
"Its not improtant, its actually kinda silly. I'm probably just being over emotional because I'm tired. Ill be fine once I'm more awake, honestly." Magnus pulled away and rubbed his arms where Alec's hands had been.  
He looked up and meet Alec's eyes sheepishly. Alec just watched him, sad eyes crumbling what resistance to talking Magnus had.  
"Its just that every one saw my eyes." Magnus talked fast and then walked away before Alec could stop him, or really process what he said.  
Alec followed him into the bed room and grabbed his hand.  
"Magnus stop." he walked over to the bed pulling Magnus with him and sat down. "Why does Jace Izzy and Clary seeing your eyes upset you?" He grabbed Magnus' face and looked into his eyes  
"I--- I don't know. Not really, just the thought of going and facing them after last night is making my heart beat faster and thinking about talking to them, Alec I can't breath!"  
"Shhh, calm down love, its alright." Alec held on to Magnus and rubbed his back. "Fistly, I don't even think they saw your eyes, as I covered them. secondly, even if they did see your eyes they all love you, even if Jace would rather die than admit it." that made Magnus laugh "I know your insecure about your eyes, but they are nothing to be ashamed of Magnus. They are beautiful, and wonderfull, and if anyone ever treats you badly because of them I can guarantee that my siblings and Clary would be right next to me in beating the shit out of that person." Alec pulled away and looked into Magnus' still brown eyes. "They love you magnus, I love you. And nothing will ever chang that."  
Magnus smiled and pulled Alec into a crushing hug. Only then, with his face hidden against Alec's neck did he let himself cry.

They sat like that for a while, Alec holding Magnus as he calmed down. Once the tears stopped Magnus pulled back.  
"We should probably go to work," he smiled "it a little late."   
Alec smiled and pulled him off the bed. They got ready together, Alec stepping away only to send a quick text to Izzy.

 

They portaled out side of the institute and walked inside holding hands. Magnus turned to ask Alec about where they wanted to focuse today when he was met with an arm full of girls.   
Izzy and Clary had both jumped at Magnus and hugged him taking turns saying good morning to both him and Alec. They smiled and talked, going back to Mangus for more hugs as Jace walked up to them.  
"How is it it take one text saying he's upset and you're both all over him, but I could break both my legs and you couldn't care less.  
"Oh shut up Jace" Izzy laughed pulling him into a hug.  
Magnus shot a questioning look at Alec.  
He shrugged "I figured you could use a little worried Izzy and Clary."   
Magnus just laughed and hugged the small redhead again.


End file.
